


Life On The Farm

by HamThePan



Series: Fics for Birdloaf [2]
Category: Hailton - Miranda
Genre: Blinda is a firefighter, Crack, Crack Relationship, F/F, Goat Farm, Goats, Historically Inaccurate, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Literally everyting is wrong, Lots of goats, Maria is a precious flower child, Please Kill Me, There are also ducks, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just need to take a break from being a firefighter, and start a goat farm with your girlfriend.<br/>-----------------------<br/>Another fic for birdloaf, this time focused on her OC Blinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely connected to "The Thoughts of Chudley".
> 
> This is a crack fic, and should not be taken seriously, that being said, I hope you enjoy, and I am so, so sorry.

Blinda was a simple woman, she had three loves in life.

Her goat farm, her job (being a firefighter), and her girlfriend, Maria Lewis.

Now, being a firefighter, Blinda was always quite busy, but she always made sure to take time off and return to the country, where her goat farm and her lover resided.

The goat farm was a peaceful place, together, Blinda and Maria raised little alpine goats, they currently had two seperate herds on the farm, along with some dogs for herding, they also had ducks, of which Maria was quite fond of for reasons she wouldn't say.

Their schedule was pretty simple, they would wake early in the morning and eat breakfast, trading news and pleasentries over their food, before going out, Maria would go and take care of her ducks, while Blinda went to feed the smaller of the two goat herds, then they would feed the dogs and go to feed the bigger goat herd. And after that, they would seperate some of the milking does from the herds and milk them, before returning them to their respective herds.

Once they finished with that, the two would make lunch, and eat outside, should the weather premit as much, and watch the ducks waddle and splash around in their pond.

Truly, Blinda was blessed to have such a good life, and such a wonderful girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend Apple_Crumble for encouraging me to write this.  
> Shout out to my friend Netflixxing for not keeping me from writing this.
> 
> Context can be found here- http://supersquiddy.tumblr.com/post/149060488952/there-are-apparently-hamilton-ocs-make-one-plz
> 
> And Birdloaf's tumblr can be found here- http://birdloaf.tumblr.com/


End file.
